Bref je suis devenu dresseur pokémon
by morfin761
Summary: Juste une aventure Pokémon sous la forme de Bref


_Dans la série des brefs, en voici sur Pokémon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce..._

_Bonne Lecture._

PS: les enfants! les drogues c'est le mal...vous ne deviendrez pas dresseur pokémon avec ça (malheureusement)..

* * *

Bref. Je me suis levé ce matin avec la ferme intention de me barrer de la maison… J'avais oublié que ma mère dormait dans la cuisine. Elle m'a conseillé d'aller vivre comme un clodo en faisant le tour du monde, et gagné de l'argent en faisant des combats de chien…Je me suis dit que c'était un bon projet d'avenir et je me suis cassé. Une fois dehors, j'ai vu un paquet d'herbe sur la route, et je me suis demandé si elle se fumait. J'ai voulu aller vérifier, sauf que le vieux fou du coin est venu m'arrêter. J'ai cru qu'il était de la Brigade de Désintoxication, mais il s'est mis à parler de « Pokémons » et de « Pokédex ». J'en ai conclu que oui, elle se fumait.

J'ai finis par partir après avoir foutu une raclée à mon con***** d'ami d'enfance, et signait pour un truc que je ne voulais pas. Le vieux fou m'a filé un lézard avec la queue en flamme, j'avais le choix entre lui, une tortue bleue, et une plante sur patte. Et dire que je n'ai même pas commencé à fumer. Je suis allé à la prochaine ville : Jadielle. J'ai voulu acheté un sandwich, mais le vendeur m'a demandé :

Eh ! t'es du Bourg Palette ! Tu peux apporter au prof Chen ?

« Non ! Y a pas marqué coursier sur mon front ! » c'est ce que j'aurais voulu dire, mais comme il faisait deux mètre de haute et était musclé comme un ours (et non un Ursaring, comme disait l'autre vieux timbré). Alors je me suis contenté d'un :

Euh…oui…d'accord…

J'ai fait tout le voyage en sens inverse, shootant dans les piafs et les rats, avant de me rappeler que j'avais moi aussi un « Pokémon » je l'ai sorti et j'ai utilisé sa queue pour allumer mon joint…J'ai plané…Une heure, puis deux, puis trois…puis je suis repartit plus ou moins clean…Le vieux m'a accueilli avec un grand sourire avant de dire que mon Pokémon m'aimait bien…Je me demandais comment il savait que j'avais partagé mon joint avec lui…Après j'ai été volé un carte à mon abru*** de meilleur ami, je suis resté une heure à mater sa sœur sortant de la douche : elle m'a regardé, je la regardé, elle m'a regardé, je la regardé….Je suis retourné me fumer un joint.

Sur le chemin j'ai croisé des scouts qui faisaient le poirier, l'un d'entre eux est mort de déshydratation en plein combat. Les autres me filaient de l'argent…Je me suis dit qu'il y avait un business à faire. J'ai décidé de devenir la meilleur « dresseur » et une musique s'est mis à jouer en fond, afin d'avoir plein d'argent et pouvoir me payer du crack…J'ai éclaté le soi-disant champion d'Argenta, et mon lézard s'en transformé : il est devenu une espèce de dragon tout moche, sans ailes, mais avec une plus grosse flamme au bout de la queue : vive le barbecue !

Je suis partit de chez moi il y a un mois, j'ai eu le temps de démanteler une organisation de criminelle : la Team Rocket. J'avais rien contre eux, mais ils m'ont empêché de fumer pour me racketter. Autant dire que ça c'est mal passé pour eux… J'ai récupérer les huit badges, tentés de les vendre contre de l'ecstasy… J'ai éclaté la Ligue Pokémon, mon rival qui n'a profité de son titre que pendant cinq minutes. J'ai eu pitié de lui pendant au moins…cinq secondes, puis je me suis souvenu que c'était qu'un con******.

Le vieux fou m'a proposé d'affronter les autres ligues Pokémon, j'ai été cherché de l'herbe autre part. J'ai finis par trouver l'endroit parfait : le mont Argent. Là-bas, y a jamais personne, et autant d'herbe que je veux. Un jour, un gamin habillé en Jaune et venu me défié, j'ai cru qu'il voulait prendre mon herbe…Je l'ai laminé ! Je me suis dit que si quelqu'un avait pu me trouver alors d'autre le pourrait, j'ai pris autant d'herbe que je le pouvais, et je me suis cassé…Unys me semblait bien, y avait un tournoi bientôt, je pourrais prétendre être venu à cause de ça.

_**Bref, je suis devenu dresseur Pokémon !**_


End file.
